Sarah Hart
Sarah Hart is a former cheerleader, school photographer, all around girl next door, and the first and last human to ever capture John’s heart. Love on Lorien is unlike love on Earth—teen romance isn’t fleeting; it can last a lifetime. So falling for Sarah changes everything for John. She is John’s reason to stop running. Although he’s become used to running from town to town, he knows that leaving Paradise will mean leaving his heart and his love behind—and he’s going to protect Sarah, protect their love, no matter the cost. Sarah has two older brothers and a sister. Film Sarah met John on his first day at Paradise High School. She was taking pictures of all the cliques when she noticed him standing alone. She smiles and waves at John before walking over to him. As she gets closer she raises her camera and starts to take pictures of John. John shields his face with his hands and Sarah berates him about being shy. They then have a friendly banter about the possibility of John breaking her camera. After John finally concedes to smiling, a beagle comes trotting over to John and Sarah. Sarah attempts to get a picture of John with the dog, but each time Sarah tries to take the dogs picture, the dog backs away. Sarah soon gives up on trying to take the picture and starts to talk to John again. They now properly introduce themselves to one another. Sarah tells John that her mother told her to watch for John, as her mother figured that John would start school on that day. They then shake hands and Sarah notes that John's hand is really warm. After Sarah asks if John has a fever, she jokes that he just must be warm-blooded. The warning bell rings and after explaining the meaning to John she walks towards her first class. At her first class, she has an argument with Mark, her former boyfriend. The next day, she talks with Four and he says he has asthma. They have home-economics together, and Sarah tells Four about her history with Mark. They go to a party together at Mark's house, at which a fire is started. Four, once he is out of the house, hears Sarah's scream and goes after her. He finds her and they go around the house. Four tells Sarah about his true identity and Sarah tells him that she loves him no matter what. At the final battle in I Am Number Four she is hiding in the photography room. They later hide in the home economics room where Six finds them. Sarah leads them to a door in the gymnasium that leads to the football field. She is later seen with Four comforting him after the death of Henri. She gets Mark and then is with Four at the motel. She admits that she doesn't want him to leave and that packing up was the hardest thing she ever did. Trivia *It's unknown if the films of the other 9 books will be produced. *In the books, Sarah has blue eyes. Photos D.jpg 015.jpg 010 (1).jpg 006.jpg External Links *Sarah at the I Am Number Four Wiki. Category:Characters Played By Dianna Category:I Am Number Four